Amnesiac Doctor
by TegamiBachi25
Summary: A man wakes up with none of his memories of his past life. With a young girl claiming him to be the Doctor of Rhodes Island, a pharmaceutical operation, he is eventually thrusted into a war between this operation and its enemy, the Reunion. A loose adaptation, with my own twists, of the tower defense game, Arknights.


**So hey guys, its been a while. How are you people doing? **

**So I decided to take a break from my other stories to do a mobile game that only surprisingly has two (four as of when this was published) in it so far: **

**Arknights**

**If you don't know what Arknights is, here's a basic rundown: It's a tower defense game… with anime.**

**Download the game for yourself on mobile. It's free and both on iOS and Google Play. **

**As it stands, my story will be the same from canon. Some events will be changed or adjusted to help better suit the tone and the story of it. While this story will follow the events that play out in the game, adjustments will be made to help fully flesh out various characters within the world of Arknights.**

**As of right now, I present you the prologue of the Amnesiac Doctor.**

* * *

One minute, he was barking out orders. Explosions rattled the ground beneath them. The tremors of the earth. Then there were figures. A blur of something, and he saw blood spraying and splattering. A small oval like creature lunged at the figure and was promptly slammed into the object, spraying the covering and the air was filled with the copper scent of blood. He watched the gore with an indifferent and calculating gaze.

The next minute, pain! Terrible pain! The back of his head exploded into pain as nerve cells from each corner cascaded. The object of his torment smashed into it, and he fell to the ground.

Silence rang out. He couldn't even tell if he was dead or alive. The back of his head rang with so much, so much pain he just wanted to die at the moment. He had never experienced hell before, but right now it seemed to be. All at the back of his skull. Hell had confinement.

He felt something wet stream down his head, it was blood.

His own blood.

His vision was blurred. All he knew was pain. His eyes attempted to see through and make sense but it couldn't. He couldn't scream; whatever object took his mobile functions also took his voice. He was paralyzed.

The ground tumbled again, and he felt it within its entirety. From head to toe. Tumultuous noises of everything. From within and out.

There were a mix of sounds. Sounds indistinguishable from each other. It was impossible to discern them because all were joined together in a harsh cacophony. The booming earth below, as if it wasn't a factor adding to the noise, was the most prominent. Pain had subjected him to hearing this noise as torture.

His eyes glazed over. A scream erupted. No- screams. They all combined into one that from the momentary pause of the booming earth he could hear.

"-TOR!"

_What?_

_What are they saying? Who…_

Another scream, this time louder.

His eyes, through blurred vision, turned his field of vision up. The blurred figures had arrived.

Infinite pain in his skull. His eyes were blurred, glassy vision.

Then nothing.

* * *

_"Take the east. Flush them out. We'll rendezvous back here at the abandoned warehouse."_

_"Yes sir!"_

* * *

He came to. His eyes peeled through the covers of his eyelids to see. His vision was blurred again. He could only make out blurry visions. His ears are once again filled with the screams of everything. He felt an object on his face. He knew what it was called; it was a mask. Was that a mask he was wearing? He felt perspiration dripping down his face, the heat held in by the mask.

"DOCTOR! ARE YOU OKAY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

He peeled his gaze through the holes of his face mask to a blurry figure. Was it her? She must be.

Young and feminine, by the voice, and a blur of brown. She shouted out yet again. The source of one of the noises. "DOCTOR! GRAB MY HAND!"

_Hand?_

His opened his mouth, attempting to speak something, anything. Nothing came out. His attempts at speaking was left useless.

"DOCTOR! PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

_Who… Who are you? _

He couldn't speak those words. He was paralyzed from head to toe. He could only shift his head.

"DOCTOR! IT'S ME! PLEASE GRAB MY HAND!"

Through his muddy field of vision, he could an outstretched limb, connected to her hand. The proffered limb only furthered his confusion. The pain in his skull multiplied tenfold.

_Who are you?! I don't even know who you are! Why are you telling me to grab your hand?! Why are you screaming?!_

A shriek erupted from somewhere. A horrible noise, incoherrent in its making, emerged from somewhere, then squelching noises and the splatter of something. A thud. He turned his gaze to the source of the noise, and through the blurred pale faced owner of the proffered hand, she too turned.

_What? What is going on? Why is there screaming?!_

He didn't know what had happened next? Who was this girl? Why was she telling him to grab her hand? Who was screaming? Where was the scream's source? Why she was screaming? All he could hear from her high pitched tones were desperation and pleading. It was not right, that much he knew.

"DOCTOR! PLEASE!"

He didn't know who she was. He didn't know where he was. Who he was. Why was she calling him doctor? He… he wasn't a doctor…

Was he?

**He didn't remember. He didn't know anything.**

"DOCTOR!"

He looked up at her again. He tried yet again to speak, but to no avail. Paralysis granted him sight, as he could see, but no voice. Touch, as he felt himself on an object, but no voice. Smell, as his nostrils were filled with the scent of everything from copper, and the material of his mask, but no voice.

_**Who are you?! Where am I?!**_

"DOCTOR! PLEASE! GRAB MY HAND!"

_I don't know who are you, but fine! I'll take your hand!_

These were his only thoughts. He didn't know where was he, who was this girl, or why there was screaming, but he knew that this _girl_, whoever she was, the owner of the voice, was telling him to grab her hand, then he should. No other option presented as it with itself. All he knew was that he only could put his trust onto this girl; this unknown person, and he could do nothing.

His right limb trembled with effort as the pain from the back of his head erupted, He nearly dropped his hand to the ground, but persisting through the pain. She leaned down, her nimble fingers grasped around his own, as he felt smooth skin.

"Amiya! We have to go!"

A shout from somewhere. A male voice this time. Who was he?

He never got the chance to discern. Hot stabs of pain erupted from the back of his skull, and he let out a scream. His voice was finally found.

Only not in the way he preferred. It only matched the earlier scream of whoever the owner was.

His vision turned black. Black spots connected, threatening him with unconsciousness once more. Blackness began pulling him back into the depths. He desperately attempted to stay awake, but his resistance was weak. All he could feel was the infinite pain from his head, and his eyes being forced to shut once again.

The last thought he had was whoever the man was, who shouted her name. And then the girl who screamed at him, because of his own cries, calling him doctor.

_**Amiya**_… _the girl's name is __**Amiya…**_

_Ami-_

_A-_

* * *

**So this chapter is done and out. But this was the prologue, and damn did I try to pack everything from starting into this. **

**As stated, this story will follow canon, and based on my own gameplay of Arknights and how far into the story I gotten. So please, please, please, PLEASE, do not comment, for those of you who have played through most of the story spoilers. I repeat, THIS WILL NOT HELP ANY OF YOUR OTHER FELLOW READERS NOR ME.**

**I do not like to be spoiled. Spoilers ruin everyone's day, including mine. It will not help me write this story or update it much more quickly. It will only annoy me. **

**So please, be a fellow reader and be considerate to the others and me: be patient and keep your spoilers to yourself. **

**Now for update dates:**

**As being the third story of the entire Arknights fandom on this site. Now, this does not mean or stand for anything, as it's only my interest to get a new story out for you guys, and for those who have played the game, a story of it. Arknights is just a newborn on the mobile gaming market, and I think for a game that's beginning to jump on popularity should only have more stories. **

**Unfortunately, the next chapter, or rather, chapter 1 of this story will not likely come out anytime soon. I'm already writing down Fates: Revelations next chapter and after that, Shepherds' Uchiha. This story will go last. Unless a new chapter that states in the AN my intention to switch my updating schedule up, this story, unfortunately, will not get updated at any given point soon.**


End file.
